planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Prowler/Main
The Prowler is the main battle tank of the the Terran Republic. The Prowler finds use as an artillery/support vehicle, able to use the unique Anchored Mode passive module to easily deal damage to fast moving vehicles or those at longer ranges, when compared to the Vanguard or Magrider. Unlike the other two faction's MBTs, the Prowler has a second unique ability; Barrage. The Prowler's damage output is already the highest of the MBTs, and Barrage allows the Prowler to comfortably duel even Vanguards, who would otherwise have a good chance of beating the Prowler thanks to its increased health pool and shield. Certifications Prowler Strategies The Prowler's key strength is the cannon's incredibly high damage output. This is a powerful advantage that should be factored in to all uses of the Prowler. Anchored Mode makes the Prowler a top tier vehicle for holding down an area from afar and making it a challenge for hostile vehicles to proceed. This area denial ability as well as vastly increased damage per second in comparison to the other two faction's MBTs, both baseline and through Barrage, allow the Prowler to be used in almost every situation. General Tactics The Prowler can pour a large amount of power into its main cannon using Anchored Mode and Barrage, allowing the tank to be equipped with a secondary weapon that fulfills a wildly different role without compromising its ability to perform its intended purpose. For example, a Prowler equipped with a P2-120 AP is particularly vulnerable to infantry, however, with Barrage it can afford to equip a P525 Marauder or M12 Kobalt to defend itself with, without compromising the tank's capabilities versus enemy armor. Assaulting a Tech Plant ' Make use of the increased projectile speed offered by Anchored Mode to snipe the Phalanax Turrets stationed atop the Tech Plant's Gallery, allowing allied aircraft and land vehicles to approach the main facility of the base safely, without worrying about the emplacements firing upon them. The Prowler can also be used to camp the main facilities' vehicle shields, quickly melting any vehicles that attempt to exit the Tech Plant. Finally, the Prowler can use Anti-Infantry Cannons to shell the Tech Plant's spawn room, forcing defenders into using the underground tunnels. '''Assaulting a Bio Lab ' Whilst the Bio Lab's capture points may be above ground, the Prowler can be of great use defending friendly S-AMS Sunderers from Lightnings and other anti-vehicle equipment that is employed by the Bio Lab's defenders. As with the Tech Plant, the Prowler can use its high damage output to easily prevent vehicles leaving the Bio Lab's ground level vehicle spawn. 'Assaulting an Amp Station ' As with most land vehicles, the Prowler will have trouble aiding in an Amp Station fight due to a large amount of Vehicle Shields placed around the base. If possible, ensure the vehicle shield generators are destroyed before bringing Prowlers to the fight. If the Amp Station is in particularly mountainous terrain, then the Prowler can be driven atop a hill, so that it can see above the walls, and deploy to wreak havoc upon the base below. Do be careful with the confined areas of the Amp Station, however, as Light Assaults and Engineers can easily sneak up and place Tank Mines or C4 on your vehicle. '''Defending a Base The Prowler excels at area denial. If you have just lost a base, then set up on the hills surrounding the roads to your next base. Using the high damage of the Prowler, a friendly force can completely deny the attackers any chance of assaulting their base directly, forcing them to resort to other tactics such as using a Galaxy or Valkyrie. If the offensive force is already inside your base, spawn a Prowler from a nearby base and set up at an angle from which you can see their S-AMS Sunderer. Depending on your weapon of choice, what happens next can vary; If you're equipped with a P2-120 HESH or P2-120 HEAT , you can absolutely decimate their infantry forces as soon as they spawn. If you are instead using a P2-120 AP, you can melt their S-AMS before the attacker's Engineers even have a chance to react. Sample Prowler Loadouts As with all vehicles in the game, your loadout should be tailored to both your situation and your preferred method of using the vehicle. However, here are some sample loadouts to get you started in using this vehicle. Long Range Siege Primary: P2-120 AP - ''Zoom Optics (1.75x or 2x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity'' At long ranges, the increased muzzle velocity of the AP cannon, doubled up with Anchored Mode's projectile increase, will allow you to easily and consistently connect long range shots on enemy vehicles, even if they're moving. The P2-120 AP may not deal as much raw damage-per-second as the P2-120 HEAT, but it deal far superior burst damage and is easier to connect with. Secondary: E540 Halberd - ''Zoom Optics (1.75x or 2x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity'' As your gunner's weapon isn't affected by Anchored Mode, you'll want a weapon with a very high muzzle velocity that is able to hit at very long ranges; the Halberd offers an incredibly powerful tool that doesn't much sacrifice close-quarters capabilities, so long as the gunner can hit with it. Passive: Barrage At long ranges, opposing vehicles will have an easier time getting into cover, meaning you'll need the burst of increased damage-per-second that Barrage offers to try and take down enemy vehicles faster. Combined with Anchored Mode, this turns the Prowler into a serious threat even at ranges where near all other vehicles drop off. Fire Suppression is also generally unnecessary when sniping, as you'll be able to easily back down into cover to repair if you come under threat from other vehicles. Defensive: Vehicle Stealth/Proximity Radar As you're going to be engaging enemies at long ranges, taking retaliatory fire from your foes isn't going to be a problem. However, enemies slightly closer to you will be able to use equipment such as C4 and Tank Mines to take you out with ease if they can get in range. As such, you can choose between Vehicle Stealth, to make it harder for hostiles to find your tank or Proximity Radar which will notify you on your minimap of nearby hostile infantry, allowing you to quickly locate and escape from or kill threats. Performance: Rival Combat Chassis As your goal is to take up a long-range sniping role, you'll want to be able to climb hills and stay on them without sliding. As such, the Rival Combat Chassis is suggested. It will also allow you to reverse faster, meaning you can escape threats or take cover behind hills faster without exposing your vulnerable rear by turning around. Medium Range Hybrid Primary: P2-120 HEAT - ''Zoom Optics (1.5x or 1.75x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity 'OR '''P2-120 HESH - ''Zoom Optics (1.5x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity You have a choice here, depending on your situation; Are you fighting armor at closer ranges? Then take the P2-120 HEAT to maximise your damage output, where the muzzle velocity of AP isn't neeeded. Or are you assaulting a base defended by infantry? Then roll out with the P2-120 HESH, giving you the damage output to deal with lightly armored threats as well as dealing considerable damage to clustered infantry. Secondary: E540 Halberd - ''Zoom Optics (1.5x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity 'OR'' G30 Vulcan - Zoom Optics (1.5x), Reload Speed, Maximum Ammo Capacity' Depending on your intended range of combat, you have two serious options in this category. If you're planning on engaging at medium ranges or further, you may want to take the E540 Halberd, to help increase your damage output versus vehicles. However, if you're taking the fight close to the enemy, then you'll want to give your gunner the G30 Vulcan, allowing him to deal incredibly competitive anti-vehicle damage to complement your slightly lower damage-per-second assuming you've loaded up the P2-120 HESH. '''Utility: Fire Suppression/Barrage' You may be noticing a theme at this range; you have another choice to make. At this range, you're much more vulnerable to retaliatory fire, making Fire Suppression a viable option to help you win knives' edge encounters. However, you can also double down on the Prowler's incredibly high damage-per-second and equip Barrage, allowing you to deal insanely high burst damage especially if you're using the P2-120 HEAT. Defensive: Vehicle Stealth/Proximity Radar Thanks to the Prowler's incredibly high damage, the chance to get the drop on an opponent can almost guarentee a kill. Normally, an MBT will be highlighted on the map if they move near you. However with max rank Vehicle Stealth the Prowler becomes invisible unless specifically spotted, allowing you to flank hostile vehicles and unleash a barrage of fire on their vulnerable rears. However, if you're fighting in a tight area, you will likely be unable to flank, and instead become incredibly vulnerable to infantry. If the base has high cliffs or walls that Light Assaults can easily use Drifter Jump Jets off of, you may want Proximity Radar. Performance: Rival Combat Chassis You'll want the added mobility by the increased turn speed and reversing speed provided by this chassis, to allow you to take cover and escape incoming infantry. Racer lets you get into danger faster, but that's exactly what you don't want as a Prowler. Category:Vehicles Category:Terran Republic